


Lashed

by Indrel



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kadolin, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: Based of the tumblr prompt “Oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here.”Kaladin and Adolin have a secret make-out section in Kaladin's room when someone walks in on them. Fluff ensues.





	Lashed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the tumblr prompt “Oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here.” 
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom so I'm still getting a hang on the characters. I'm actually quite new to the fandom, I only finished the books 2 weeks ago. 
> 
> This work is not betad and english is not my first language so it might be some mistakes I have missed in it. If you notice any feel free to point them out to me.

“Oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here”, Kaladin said with a relieved sigh.

“Where in the Stormfather’s name could I go?” Adolin exclaimed. “You lashed me to the storming wall!”

“Oh, well I guess I did”, Kaladin said and blushed slightly.

Adolin grumbled and crossed his arms. Or at least he tried to. The back of his uniform was lashed to the wall and still glowing with Stormlight. Kaladin had used _a lot_ of Stormlight when he lashed him and it had yet to run out. So Adolin’s arms was stuck flush to the wall, which made it impossible to move them.

“Where did you even go? You just lashed me to the wall and left”, Adolin said and frowned.

That was a good point. “You suddenly showing up in my room distracted me. I almost forgot that I was supposed to inspect my men before dinner. And I didn’t want you to disappear while I was away. I was not done with you yet.”

Kaladin bit his lip while his eyes moved up and down Adolin’s body. The uniform was pulled flush against his muscular chest from carrying his weight. Adolin’s blonde and black streaked hair was messier than usually from when Kaladin had pulled at it earlier. His plush lips were slightly pink and swollen from their kisses. A blush painted his cheeks red. And that blue uniform was really flattering, though he looked even better without it.

“So… are you gonna let me down?” Adolin asked and wetted his lips with a pink tongue.

“Hmmm….” Kaladin pretended to think about it. “I don’t think so. I rather like you were you are.”

“Is that so, birdgeboy?” Adolin asked with a smirk.

“It is, princeling”, Kaladin replied and stepped closer until he could press a hand against Adolin’s broad chest. He spread his fingers over the rough fabric of the uniform jacket. He could feel the hard muscles underneath and the fast beating of his heart. Adolin swallowed.

Kaladin moved forward the last step separating their bodies and pressed himself flush against Adolin. His hands found Adolin’s hair and he pulled at the blonde and black strands. Adolin groaned and the sound sent a wave of heat through Kaladin.

Kaladin moved one hand from Adolin’s hair to stroke his thumb over his lower lip. The head was he only part of Adolin that could move and Adolin lowered it to catch Kaladin’s thumb between his lips. He sucked at it until Kaladin pulled it away with a pop and stepped backwards.

Adolin’s blue eyes were almost as dark as his own. He was flushed and his breath was laboured. Kaladin smirked at the beautiful sight, proud to be the cause of it.

“Don’t just stand there and look pretty”, Adolin growled. “Kiss me already.”

“As you wish”, Kaladin said and stepped forward. He moved onto his tiptoes, the lashing had almost put Adolin out of his reach. Kaladin used his grip in his hair to yank Adolin’s head towards himself.

He pressed his lips against Adolin’s. Warm lips moved against each other and Kaladin nibbled at Adolin’s lower lip. When he moaned in response Kaladin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into Adolin’s mouth. Adolin enthusiastically responded in kind.

Their tongues explored each others mouths for a moment before Kaladin pulled back to kiss down Adolin’s jaw towards his neck. Adolin moaned and Kaladin relished in the sound. He yanked once at Adolin’s hair to tilt his head to the side and gain more access to his neck. He began sucking marks into the soft skin there. Kaladin’s other hand moved downwards until he could sneak it underneath the uniform. His hand explored the hard muscles on Adolin’s stomach and they tensed under his touch.

Suddenly the door to the room opened behind Kaladin and he jumped away from Adolin with burning cheeks. Lashed to the wall as he was, Adolin couldn’t do anything but flush. Kaladin turned and saw Drehy standing in the doorway with his mouth open in surprise.

“What do you want?” Kaladin asked with a harsher voice than he had intended.

Drehy blushed and looked away from them. “You seemed really distracted during the inspection and hurried back here without eating dinner, so I and a few of the others were worried about you.” He quickly glanced towards were Adolin was still Lashed to the wall and got even redder in the face. “We wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“You shouldn’t have worried about me. I’m fine”, Kaladin said and glanced towards Adolin as well. The princeling seemed to try to pretend there was nothing special at all about the situation, like he wasn’t Lashed to a wall and obviously dissolved from kissing. “Better than fine, actually.”

“Alright, sir”, Drehy said without looking up from the floor. He moved to flee from the room.

“Don’t speak a word about this to anyone”, Kaladin ordered before Drehy could leave.

“I won't. I promise, sir”, he quickly responded and left before Kaladin could say anything else. The door closed behind him, but not before Kaladin saw the broad smile on Drehy’s lips. He sighed.  

Complete silence filled the room for several long, awkward seconds. Kaladin avoided Adolin’s gaze. All of a sudden the Stormlight in the Lashing ran out and Adolin fell to the ground with a shout. He and Kaladin stared at each other in shock for a moment before a laugh bubbled out of Adolin’s mouth. Kaladin couldn’t stop his own laugh from escaping and fell to his knees beside Adolin, shaking from laughter.

They laughed together for several minutes and whenever they looked at each other a new round of laughter bubbled out. Kaladin laughed until he couldn’t breathe and just laid on the floor, gasping for breath.

“Well … that was awkward”, Adolin eventually said, his voice still filled with mirth.

“Tell me about it”, Kaladin responded and looked at Adolin. That turned out to be a mistake as another round of laughter left them breathless. When it finally subsided Kaladin felt exhausted. He yawned.

“I don’t know about you, but I could really use a nap right now”, Adolin said, as if he had read Kaladin’s thoughts. Or maybe he had just heard Kaladin yawn.

“Yeah”, Kaladin said. When he looked at Adolin he noticed the deep blush on the princeling’s cheeks. “What are you thinking right now?”

Adolin avoided his eyes. “I just thought that since your men know about us now…”, he said slowly and glanced at Kaladin.

“Without doubt”, Kaladin confirmed. Drehy meant well but there was no way that he would be able to keep their secret. Well, it had only been a matter of time before anyone found out. And Kaladin realised that he didn’t mind his men knowing about his relationship with Adolin.

“I just thought that it wouldn’t make anything better or worse if I stayed the night.” He blushed deeply but looked Kaladin steadily in the eyes. “If you want me to, that is.”

It was cute that he could be so nervous about this considering all the times they had sneaked away to have sex. But Kaladin supposed it was different having sex in secret and then slinking back to their own separate quarters before anyone could find out and sleeping together when people knew they were with each other. In many ways this was a huge step.

Kaladin smiled and crawled towards were Adolin sat on the floor. He cupped his face and rejoiced when Adolin pushed his head into the touch. His lips caught Adolin’s and he kissed him for several long, sweet moments before moving away so he could meet Adolin’s light blue eyes. Strange how he had considered them something to hate in the past. Adolin’s eyes were portals into his wonderful, bright soul and Kaladin could no longer find anything to hate inside of them.

“Please stay with me”, Kaladin begged and pressed a light kiss to Adolin’s soft lips.

“For as long as you’ll have me”, Adolin promised and rested his hands over Kaladin’s.

Kaladin frowned. “What kind of storming question is that? Of course I’ll always want you.” Adolin’s responding smile seemed to brighten the whole room and Kaladin couldn’t keep the feigned anger up. He smiled and rested his branded forehead against Adolin’s.

A bright light caught his eyes and Kaladin turned to give Syl a stern look, which had just flown into the room in the form of leaves. “You didn’t think to warn me that Drehy was about to enter the room?”

She turned into a woman in a flowing dress. “You told me not to disturb you”, she said and blinked innocently at him, her long lashes fluttering. “Despite, they have suspected that something was up for several weeks now and have been worried about you. I thought it was time to tell them the truth. Please don’t be mad at me.” She pouted and gave him her best puppy eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not mad at you, stop making that face”, he said with a sigh and Syl giggled, making a loop around his head.

“I’m not making any face, what are you talking about?” Adolin asked and looked confused.

“I was not talking to you”, Kaladin explained and glanced towards Syl. “I think it’s time you two meet, if it's okay with you?” he asked Syl when she came to a stop next to him. She gave him a wicked smile.

Adolin suddenly gasped and turned towards her, so Kaladin figured she must have shown herself to him. She looked sweetly between himself and Adolin.

“Adolin, this is Syl”, he said he gestured towards Syl with one hand. The other he kept at Adolin’s cheek. “Syl, this is Adolin.”

“Nice to meet you”, Adolin said with wide eyes.

“I think it was about time Kaladin introduced his betrothed to me”, Syl said with a laugh and winked at Adolin. Kaladin’s mouth fell open and he hurried to close it when Adolin’s eyes landed at him. He felt himself blush.

“Betrothed, eh?” Adolin asked with a sweet smile and Kaladin’s cheeks burned even hotter.

“I had to call you something”, he said to his own defence. “Lover seemed to casual a word for what I feel for you.”

“I don’t mind”, Adolin said and kissed his red cheek. “I actually quite like it.”

“You two are too cute. When are you getting married?” Syl asked with a squeal.

“Syl!” Kaladin exclaimed and hid his face in his hands.

“What?” she asked and smiled at him innocently. She sat down in the air with her legs crossed.

Adolin pulled his hands from his face and kissed the back of each one before stroking his dark hair back behind his ears. Kaladin carefully gazed into Adolin’s blue eyes. They were full of affection. “Please don’t hide from me. And please don’t feel embarrassed. You’re my betrothed, aren’t you? That means marriage is somewhere down the line.”

Kaladin nodded and a smile slowly spread over his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled this much. Probably not since Tien’s death, at least. Adolin felt like pain medicine when he was wounded. He felt like sunshine on a grey day and warmth when the world was cold. Adolin was happiness.

“I love you”, he whispered.

Adolin’s eyes lit up and he beamed. “I love you too.” And then he kissed him. The kiss was tender and sweet. It tasted like sunshine and everything sweet. Kaladin couldn’t get enough of it and threw his arms around Adolin’s shoulders to draw him even closer.

When they eventually separated to catch their breath Kaladin felt warm through and through. A yawn suddenly forced it’s way past his lips and Adolin huffed out a laugh.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep”, he said and helped Kaladin to his feet. They walked hand in hand to the bed with Syl fluttering around their heads. For the first time Kaladin felt thankful that his status as a Knight Radiant and Officer in Dalinar’s army granted him the right to a double bed.

Adolin shrugged off his uniform jacket and then helped Kaladin with his. He made quick work on the buttons of their shirts and soon they stood bare breasted next to the bed. The pants followed suit until they stood in only their underwear.

A shiver travelled down Kaladin’s spine when Adolin stroked a hand down his bare chest. He remembered the first time they had been naked together. He had felt ashamed for all the scars that littered his body, both from his time as a soldier and as a slave. But Adolin had taken the time to worship every single one of them and at the end of that night Kaladin had stopped worrying that Adolin would find them a turn of. Now, when Adolin’s eyes swept appraisingly down his body Kaladin felt nothing but adoration and trust.

He stepped into Adolin’s waiting arms and together they laid down on the bed. Syl sat down at the headboard with dangling legs. Adolin pulled the covers over them and put his arms around Kaladin. Kaladin exhaled slowly and relaxed against Adolin’s chest.

“Good night, love”, Adolin breathed in his ear.

“Good night”, Kaladin mumbled. His eyes were already dropping and he couldn’t keep them open. He closed his eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent that was uniquely Adolin’s.

To think it had all begun with Adolin lashed up against the wall. Kaladin was actually glad that Drehy had interrupted them. This was a hundred times better than sex. He felt safe and loved in Adolin’s arms.

Only moments passed until he was asleep with his face buried in the nook between Adolin’s neck and shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the sentence “Oh thank goodness… I didn’t think you’d still be here.” all I could think about was Kaladin saying it to an Adolin lashed to the wall. The mental image was hilarious and I HAD to write it. But other than that I was not sure what I wanted to write. It seemed to fit perfectly in a smut fic but I have never written smut before and didn't want it to be the first thing I wrote in this fandom. So Drehy had to come and cockblock them XD. The ensuing fluff was much more in my style. 
> 
> My Stormlight Archive tumblr blog is Kaladinisbae, if you want to come talk to me about stormlight stuff.


End file.
